The flowers
by Stevenfallsvstheforcesofduckta
Summary: summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is basically an au after Ford comes out of the it's been a few awkward days inside the shack and Mabel decides to drag dipper outside for some rest and relaxation. But they sniff some weird flowers from one of Stans exibits and well you'll just have to read! ;P**

* * *

Mabel..."Uhhhhhhh"

...

"UUUHhHHHH"

sigh" What?"

" Dipper I'm soooooooo booorrrrreeeeedddd! I might die soon!" Mabel said as she sat on her bed tired of knitting the half finished sweater she tossed to the foot of her bed.

"Seriously? After what just happened you are bored!?We just found out that Gruncle Stan had a death weapon under the shack, a twin brother that was stuck In another demension for 30 years, shall I go on and you're bored!?" he said with an eyebrow raised pondering about this and questioning if his sister had fully grasped all of these concepts at all.

"That was two days ago and I'm bored noooowww! See the difference!?and I thought you were supposed to be the smart one" she pouted while he glared at her about that last comment.

" Let's go outside!" she jumped up and started to drag him out of the door.

" Wait! Mabel!"

Despite his protests she finally got him outside felling like the Alpha twin she was.

" Okay look we are outside. What do you wanna do know? There's nothing out here!" Dipper stated gesturing to the mud covered yard which was full of puddles from yesterday's rainfall. He was then slapped in the face by a big handful of mud.

" Well dear brother there is one thing w-" before Mabel could finish she got a mouth full of mud. Coughing up mud she said " Oh so it's gonna be like that well then take this!" Dipper was to busy laughing and he to got a mouth full of mud. As he spat it out they started having a full blown out mud war getting as dirty and wet as possible. The twins were so engaged in their battle that they didn't notice a van pull up and Wendy, Nate, Lee, Tambry, Robbie, and Tompson hop out.

" Hey Dipper hey Mabel!" Wendy

The twins were now Rollin in the mud shouting at each other.

" Guys!" she called louder but they continued. Mabel managed to struggle free and started to run but was stopped by a mud ball to the back of the head. Dipper stood up in triumph.

" Ha! You just got beaned sukka! Boosh! Alpha Twin!" he yelled but stopped when Mabel tackled him splashing down in the mud and started wrestling again.

" Stan! The twins are fighting in the mud again!"

This got their attention. They botched imeadietly stopped and ran to Wendy.

" No!Please don't tell Stan!""Yeah we'll stop!" they pleaded with puppy dog eyes and mud covered faces.

" Don't know if puppy dog eyes will work this time..." she smirked

" Then we'll just have to hug you!" they said with cheeky grins.

"... Fine. Go clean up and I won't tell...Plus you have to take my shift!"

The twins pouted but agreed.

" Why are you guys here anyway? The shacks closed." Dipper said.

" Well the guys and I where hunting in the forest and found these weird flowers..." she took out a jar with a few flowers. They had yellow Pistons with black petals. The stem was red and the leaves were black as well." Stan said he needed a few flowers for an exhibit and these looked kind of Magicy so here ya go."

"Woah cool thanks Wendy! We'll be sure to tell Stan." Mabel said opening the lid and sniffing the flower as well as Dipper. But then they both sneezed at the same time. Mabel's was loud while opposite of her brothers which was like a kitten. This earned a laugh from the other teens.

" Haha you sneeze like a kitten!" laughed Mabe

" And you sneeze like a dinosaur." Dipper shot back with a grin. Then Mabel punched him in the arm.

" Is that like a twin thing or?" Nate asked

""Yeah I guess so. Stop that."" Mabel and Dipper said.

" I don't know if that's weird or cool." Lee stated.

" Definetly weird." Said Robbie sarcastically

" Robbie be nice! We talked about this." Tambry scolded her boyfriend.

" Anyways guys remember our deal now go wash up. See you later!" Wendy called as the teens got into the van and drove off.

""Bye!""

" Welp that was fun...Race you inside!" Mabel yelled as ran into the shack.

"Hey no fair!" Dipper called running after her.

* * *

" Sigh .Again what happened this time?" Stan asked. The twins were currently being scolded for tracking mud in the house.

"We got bored." Mabel said with a sheepish smile that matched hers brothers.

" Oi you kids are gonna break my back one day you know that?"

"Sorry Gruncle Stan..But Wendy got the flowers you wanted!" Dipper added in trying to change the subject.

" I know what ya tryin ta do. But those flowers are fine. And as for you two and this mess!Go get cleaned up for dinner and clean this mess you brought with you!" and with that pointed upstairs to the bathroom.

With sighs the twins went up stairs to get cleaned up.

" And don't take four hours this time!" He called up.

* * *

 **So so here is chapter one! See you peeps later!Follow review or anything you want!**


	2. The start part two

**Chapter two yay!**

* * *

Dipper woke up to the ear splitting sound of his alarm groaned and tried to turn it off with his eyes still closed for some reason he couldn't reach it so he opened his eyes. Everything semmed to be much larger than before then he looked down at himself to find his shirt was three sizes to big and he was sure his arms and legs weren't this short.

"What the heck!?" his voice was also much higher than usual.

"Was happening!?" Dipper started to panic and when he tried to get off his bed it was way farther than expected so when he fell it made a very loud THUMP!

"Gruncle Stan!" he called and started crying. He didn't fell like crying but his now five year old self did apparently.

"Mmmm...Dipewr?" Mabel instantly shot up and fell off her bed. Her voice was also noticeably higher.

"Was going on?! Dipewr was happening?!" she asked starting to panic herself.

There were suddenly two heavy pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs then the door flew open.

"Whats going on?!" yelled Stan as he and Ford ran into the room and instantly took notice in their deaged niece and nephew. They were shocked was an understatement.

""What the heck happened to you two!?""

"I dont know!" Mabel yelled over her brother.

"What do we do!?"Ford asked

"Stay up here with Mabel and ask her questions! I gotta deal with this problem first!" Stan yelled grabing dipper by the waist heading downstairs.

* * *

The two were in the kitchen Dipper sitting on a chair while Stan was thinking on what he should do.

"Uh uh What makes kids stop crying?! tell me what's wrong?"

"It Hurts!" Dipper answered between his cries.

"What hurts?" Stan asked as calm as he could get right now.

"F-fell o-off my bed!" he said as he lifted up one of his arms to show a semi large scratch on his elbow and it was bleeding.A lot.

"Oh..Okay I'm gonna fix it ok?First stop crying." Stan hated seeing the kids get hurt. It didn't matter what was happening right now he needed to help him. Dipper had calmed down and started wiping away his tears as more came.

"Good. Now let's get you cleaned up." Stan said. Dipper sniffed as Stan went to grab the first aid kit on top of the fridge and opened the box then took out bandages ,tisues ,and disinfectant, he applied pressure on the cut using the tisue wich lead his nephew to let out cries in pain and desperately try to wiggle free. It killed Stan to do this but doing it was better than ending up in the hospital because of an infection.

"I know but it could be worse trust me."

"No more!No more!" cried Dipper as he looked at his Gruncle with pleading teary broke Stan's heart.

"I'm almost done okay?"

"Now the disinfectant..."that made him scream and slap Stans fez off."Ow."

"No!I don't want it!Pease let go!*hiccup*Pease..."that did it Stan was now shedding a few tears and preying to the heavens that this would be over soon.

* * *

 **Sorry kind of short isn't it?im soooooooo sorry please forgive!Working on two story's at one time! Update soon! hugs!**


End file.
